


计划

by mou_respect



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect
Summary: 穆里尼奥正在国米执教，为了欧冠客场的比赛来到了伦敦。赛后前老板阿布拉莫维奇邀请他来自己家里吃饭。
Relationships: Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho
Kudos: 5





	计划

该死，真该死。穆里尼奥现在为自己的愚蠢决定感到非常后悔，早知道这样，他绝不会答应对方，来赴这个鸿门宴。

当初对方邀请他的时候，他算了一算，这日子离他发情期还远，不答应不就显得太怂了？

谨慎起见，葡萄牙人还用了双倍抑制剂，这样就更保险了。

可是他终究还是低估了那个俄罗斯人。

饭菜里不知道被下了什么高科技的东西。现在一切预防措施都失效了，穆里尼奥浑身发颤，只能勉强控制住自己，不让信息素倾泻而出。

但现在还没到最糟糕的时候。

阿布拉莫维奇微微一笑，释放了信息素。

现在才是最糟糕的情况。

穆里尼奥双腿发软，他已经没法从凳子上站起来了，他尽量保持一个相对正常的表情，但下体不断涌出的液体沿着椅子边缘流下，好像在嘲笑omega拙劣的演技。

蓝军老板用手托着腮，像观看比赛一样观看着葡萄牙人的失态。这太有意思了。穆里尼奥死死咬着嘴唇，表情扭曲痛苦，仿佛下一秒就要瘫倒在椅子上。葡萄牙教练强撑着的样子让alpha感到极度兴奋，但俄罗斯人并不打算现在就行动，他可以再等一会儿，反正对方也跑不了。

穆里尼奥再也控制不住了，信息素一下爆发式地炸开，纵是俄罗斯人再有准备，也抵不住这诱人的味道，桌子底下，昂贵的定制西裤一下被涌出的前列腺液打湿。切尔西老板在心里暗暗骂着脏话，表面上还是装出一副无所谓的样子。

葡萄牙人脸上尽是汗水，此刻裤子已经完全湿透，他怨恨地看向前老板：“您太卑鄙了。”

俄罗斯alpha似乎把这当成是对方对自己的赞美，眼里笑意更浓了。其实他恨不得现在就把葡萄牙omega按倒在桌子上，直接在餐厅办了对方。但俄罗斯人心里清楚，omega绝对比会自己更先撑不住。再等等，他终归会来求自己的。

这判断确实没什么差错，穆里尼奥生理上的渴求是如此强烈，再傲慢的omega也还是omega，生物性状决定了他注定要受alpha的控制。理智还有几秒就要断线。

“我们做吧。”穆里尼奥闭着眼睛，嘴里挤出几个字。

“你说什么？”俄罗斯人故意问着，“声音太小了，我没听清楚。”

葡萄牙人眉头紧锁，他多想拿餐刀向对方扔过去，但是生理上的反应比什么情绪都更强烈，他脑海中不由自主浮现出对方那根东西，以及被那东西捅着的感受，这想法一但开始，就再也停不下来，最后占据了他的整个头脑。

穆里尼奥睁开眼睛，看着对面俄罗斯人，对方一脸轻浮的表情，和当初交往的时候没有两样。先是出轨，再是冷落，最后直接解雇，这个人无情到令人发指的地步。葡萄牙人曾告诉过自己，只要活着，就不能再受对方摆布，但是他要对自己食言了。

“我们做吧。”他又重新说了一次，声音大到自己都吓了一跳，羞耻感如此强烈，但抵不过他生理上的渴求。下体如此难受，他现在只想被抚摸，被温暖，被精液填满。

阿布拉莫维奇笑了笑，站了起来。他把浑身瘫软的葡萄牙人从椅子上抱了起来，向卧室走过去。路程中，他忍不住调整了对方的位置，用硬的发胀的下体顶着对方的臀部。葡萄牙人的欲望被提的更高，甚至主动迎合起对方，俄罗斯人被蹭的受不了了，卧室太远，他把葡萄牙人扔到地板上，直接压了上去。

高级地毯虽然柔软，但怎么也比不上床垫。穆里尼奥腰背被硌的生疼，只是他无暇介意这些了。他现在只想迅速结束身上最大的痛苦，扑灭下体熊熊燃烧着的那股火焰。

俄罗斯人低头看着葡萄牙omega，欲望流传在眼眸，他解开裤子，狠狠顶入了葡萄牙人湿润的腔体。葡萄牙人呻吟出声，眼眶被泪水填满，他双手搭上对方的脖子，用腿勾上对方的腰，尽力让对方进入的更深。俄罗斯人兴奋之余，不禁想起，当初交往的时候，葡萄牙人可从没这么配合过。报复的心理从心底升起，他故意停下了动作，一点点往外抽着阴茎。

“何塞。”俄罗斯人语气淡漠，“你真的想要吗？”

“……想。”穆里尼奥没工夫去分析对方的意图了，他只想那东西回来。

“那就求我。”俄罗斯人彻底抽出阴茎，故意在葡萄牙人穴口蹭着。

在两个人交往的时候，葡萄牙人一直是那样高傲，即使是在做的时候，也绝不示弱。虽然是omega，但穆里尼奥总能在做爱时控制节奏，信息素收放自如，态度平稳镇定。有的时候情绪上来，俄罗斯人都忍不住会真情流露，但葡萄牙人从不会有丝毫变化。

寡头一直怀疑对方用了什么特殊的药物，以达到这种表现。这次邀约的目的就是为了验证这个猜测。他猜的不错，葡萄牙人今天的表现确实证实了这个想法。

穆里尼奥没有办法，只能开始请求对方，俄罗斯人却表现的好像一个严厉的小学教师，挑三拣四的，一点点纠正着他。

“内容太平淡了，何塞。我相信你能说的更好，对，再浪一点。乖，我不信你不知道那个词。”

穆里尼奥几乎要绝望了，他彻底放弃抵抗，在对方的诱导下，说着各种不堪入耳的句子。

俄罗斯人满意了，他重新进入omega柔软的身体，这次他不再有所保留。葡萄牙人终于得到了满足，变得更加顺从。俄罗斯人一边动着，一边用各种淫秽的字眼羞辱着对方，葡萄牙人泪水涟涟，只能任由对方摆布。

随着葡萄牙人一声极诱人的呻吟，俄罗斯人兴奋到了极限，他咬上对方的腺体，同时把精液射入对方的生殖腔，他彻底占有了葡萄牙人。

穆里尼奥被精液填满，无力地倒在地毯上，看着俄罗斯人一脸得意的表情，内心愤慨无助。他从不想沦为对方的玩物。这是他和对方其他情人的区别，他就是这样特殊，他一直这样认为。直到现在，这最后一点差别也被抹去，他不过就是又一个被对方抛弃的情人。

俄罗斯人低下头，亲上葡萄牙人的唇，他动作变得温柔，穆里尼奥已经没力气迎合对方了，但俄罗斯人依旧吻的很深。

“何塞。”俄罗斯人用蓝眼睛温柔地看着葡萄牙人，“我爱你。”

穆里尼奥又起了反应，不过这次不是生理上的，却是心理上的。他知道不应该对寡头产生什么感情，但他确实动心了。

多年的隐忍功亏一篑，葡萄牙人再次入套。

————————————————————————

俄罗斯人送走了对方，他现在志得意满，这世界上没有什么人是他征服不了的。这么想着，他再次拨通切尔西某个经理的号码。

“费尔南多表态了吗？还要再考虑一下？没关系，下个月再做一个新的饭局。”俄罗斯人胸有成竹地笑着，“我会让他同意的。”


End file.
